Una Blanca Navidad
by Yuri Matsura
Summary: Fic Navideño. Es Navidad y los chicos de Inazuma lo celebran con todos sus amigos y las personas especiales para ellos. Lean y comenten    ¡Feliz Navidad!


**¡Hola, queridos lectores!**

**Primero que nada... ¡F6ELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS USTEDES! Espero que tengan una muy linda (y blanca en algunos casos) Navidad. Pasen un buen momento en familia y más que nada... disfruten :D**

**Desde un caluroso Santiago de Chile, les traigo un One-Shot especial para ésta época tan mágica (y una de mis favoritas ^^ Es que me encanta ver los adornos y escuchar su música) También quiero agradecer con la colaboración de Kiyama Hiroto (Jerry-san), quién me ha permitido usar sus personajes y de pasada, hacerle un regalo de Navidad en agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí este año, sinceramente le estoy muy agradecida.**

**Y también para hacerles un regalo a ustedes, solo espero que les guste.**

**Les informo que este fic aunque está centrado en mi pareja favorita, también tiene otras parejas ^^**

**Bueno, sin más, el fic.**

**Declaimer: **INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, A EXCEPCION DE YURI, KENJI, HIROSHI (ENTRE OTROS) QUE SON DE MI TOTAL PODER, ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES. RYOU, TEZUKA, IZUMI Y ASUKA PERTENECEN A KIYAMA HIROTO.

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Una Blanca Navidad<span>

Veinticuatro de Diciembre y un frío sepulcral se sentía en la ciudad Inzuma. Una vez más la nieve formaba remolinos tras las ventanas y se acumulaba en las calles y techos de las casas. Por las calles se escuchaba música navideña, se veían casi todas la casas decoradas y había un indiscutible olor a galletas provenientes de las casas. Las escuelas estaban cerradas y sus estudiantes disfrutaban de sus vacaciones navideñas. Las familias se reunían a celebrar, o en este caso, un gran grupo de amigos.

Cierta rubia de intensos ojos calipsos y de piel tan blanca como la nieve que rodeaba el ambiente iba caminando por las calles nevadas. La chica llevaba un gorro color gris claros, una chaqueta del mismo color, una falda fucsia, medias negras, botas grises y una bufanda rosa alrededor de su cuello. Iba con la bolsa de las compras y con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Matsura Yuri no podía estar más feliz, pasaría las fiestas con su hermano, con el cual vivía en un departamento desde hace unos meses, y su mejor amigo, Erizawa Kenji. La chica de quince años sonreía para sí misma, hasta que alguien apareció de golpe frente a ella, causándole un gran susto, el cual provocó que dejara caer sus compras.

-Ah, gomen, Yuri-chan.- dijo la persona. Frente a ella había un muchacho de alborotada y blanca cabellera y de ojos azules. El muchacho iba abrigado con una chamarra café y una bufanda color verde.- ¿Te asusté?

-No, dejé caer la bolsa porque quise, Ryou-baka.- dijo con sarcasmo la chica. Mitarashi Ryou solo se rascó la nuca y sonrió.- Déjame ayudarte.- dijo recogiendo las cosas que se habían salido de la bolsa. Luego le entregó todo dentro de ella.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra mi rubia consentida?- preguntó el chico comenzando a caminar junto a ella.

-Si Izumi te llega a escuchar...- dijo algo divertida.

-No le hará daño. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.- dijo con una sonrisa, pero al recordar algo pareció deprimirse.- Ya me parezco a Midorikawa.- la chica lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Vienes a la reunión?- preguntó la chica para cambiar de tema.

-Claro, no me la perdería por nada del mundo.- respondió alegra como siempre.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al departamento de la italiana, allí se encontraron con la sorpresa de que la hermana mayor del peliblanco, Asuka, estaba allí. Ella y Hiroshi estaban bien acurrucaditos en el sillón de la sala, mientras que el rubio leía un libro, Asuka estaba recostaba apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del muchacho mientras que escuchaba música.

-Hola, enanos.- dijo la peliblanca de ojos rojos con una sonrisa. Hiroshi solo apartó la mirada de su libro unos segundos para luego regresarla a su lectura.

-No preguntaré.- dijo Ryou para luego ir a la cocina junto a Yuri. Al llegar a ella, le llamó la atención algo.- ¿Y Kenji?

-No lo veo desde la mañana.- respondió la chica metiendo las cosas en el refrigerador.- De seguro anda haciendo alguna idiotez para impresionar a Fuyukka o algo por el estilo.- el peliblanco no escondió su sorpresa.

-¿Kenji y Fuyukka? ¡Ja! A ese mago no se le escapa ni una.- dijo divertido.

_**En otra parte de la ciudad...**_

-¡Achuu!- estornudó un chico de cabellera negra y ojos grises.- Alguien habla a mis espaldas.- dijo. Sus dos acompañantes lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.- Cambiando de tema, ¿ya sabes qué le regalaras a mi amiga para navidad, Goenji-kun?- preguntó volteándose a ver al delantero, sin detener la marcha.

-Lo que le regalo no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo con fastidio el pelicrema.

-En otras palabras, no tiene nada.- dijo un peliverde de ojos amarillos, Tezuka. Goenji solo lo fulminó con la mirada.- Oh, vamos, ¿o acaso le tienes un regalo?- silencio.- Me lo imaginaba.- dijo triunfal.

Goenji suspiró con fastidio y apresuró la marcha. Los otros dos muchachos intercambiaron miradas y no tardaron en seguirle el paso.

_**En la Torre de Metal...**_

Varias de las chicas estaban reunidas ahí decorando y poniendo luces, ya que la reunión navideña iba a ser allí. Las chicas procuraban dejar todo perfecto para la celebración que se realizaría entrada la noche.

-Rika-san, ¿para qué es eso?- preguntó Fuyukka al ver que la peliceleste ponía un muérdago en uno de los postes de luz. La chica de Osaka miró a la pelimorada sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir.

-Debe ser una broma. ¿No sabes la tradición?- preguntó algo alterada. Todas las chicas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ir hacia dónde estaban las dos chicas. Fuyukka negó con la cabeza y Rika dio un exagerado suspiro.

-Es la tradición del beso, ¿no?- preguntó Toko.

-No es solo eso.- dijo Rika inflando el pecho.- La tradición navideña dice que aquella chica que recibe un beso bajo el muérdago en Nochebuena encontrará el amor que busca o conservará el que ya tiene.- después de decir esto, corazones aparecieron en sus ojos.- Y como mi Darling pasa las fiestas aquí, es más que seguro que me dará un beso bajo el muérdago.- ya se estaba imginando la escena, pero ésta se esfumó cuando Natsumi habló.

-Pura habladuría.- dijo la castaña.

-Eso lo dices por Endou.- dijo una voz masculina. La chica se volteó y fulminó a esa persona con la mirada. Eran Ryou y Yuri.- Vamos, sabes que es cierto.- dijo divertido el chico por la expresión de la muchacha. Luego comenzó a reír, pero fue silenciado por Izumi, quien lo noqueó de un solo golpe.

-Gracias, Izumi.- dijo Natsumi. La rubia de ojos verdes sonrió.

-Y yo que tenía pensado que nos ayudara a decorar.- dijo Yuri con fastidio.

Con esfuerzo, dedicación y uno que otro golpe para Ryou, la decoración para la fiesta de Navidad quedó bellísima. Pusieron una larga mesa donde pusieron la comida y las bebidas. La hora del comienzo de la fiesta se acercaba y poco a poco los muchachos comenzaron a llegar. Tachimukai y Hijikata no habían podido asistir a la fiesta, pero les mandaban sus saludos a todos los muchachos. Yuri estaba hablando con Kenji y Tezuka cuando vio a alguien llegar. Fubuki. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y fue corriendo hacia él para luego abrazarlo.

-Me alegra verte.- dijo la rubia.

-Feliz Navidad, Yuri-chan.- dijo separándose un poco de su amiga y le entregó un pequeño paquete azul con una cinta dorada. La chica miró sorprendida el regalo, no esperaba que su amigo se tomaría las molestias, pero luego lo tomó entre sus dos manos.

-Gracias, Fubuki-kun.- dijo con un leve sonrojo y desató la cinta. Dentro había una pequeña figura de un ángel hecho de cristal. La chica estaba tan impactada, que no se le ocurría ninguna palabra para decirle.- Y yo que no te tengo nada.- dijo avergonzada.

-No pasa nada.- dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa y posó su mano sobre su hombre.- Vamos con el resto.- tomó su mano y se dirigieron hacia dónde estaba el resto.

Estuvieron hablando entre ellos durante un buen rato, pero Yuri no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decían sus amigos, solo miraba hacia dónde iban llegando los chicos, en busca de cierto delantero.

-Buscas a Goenji, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Tezuka apartándola un poco del grupo. La chica se sonrojó y apartó la mirada avergonzada.- Dijo que tardaría un poco.- le informó.

-¿Habló contigo?- preguntó algo sorprendida. Esos dos no tenían una relación precisamente amistosa. El chico rió al adivinar lo que la italiana estaba pensando.

-Vamos, es Navidad, no voy a pelear con nadie.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Al menas no hasta después del veinticinco.- agregó de manera infantil. La chica le golpeó el brazo y el solo rió.- Deja la violencia, Matsura.

-Baka.- fue lo único que dijo la chica, pero cuando vio quién había llegado a la fiesta, su rostro se iluminó y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Tezuka se volteó a ver para ver de qué, o mejor dicho de quién, se trataba. Era Goenji, quien acababa de llegar.

-Ve.- le dijo Zato señalando la dirección en la que se encontraba el pelos parados con un leve movimiento de cabeza. La chica se le quedó mirando un rato, para luego sonreírle y darle un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo al encuentro con su novio. El chico se le quedó mirando con un leve sonrojo, hasta que éste desapareció cuando Ryou lo abrazó del cuello con un solo brazo.- ¿Ahora qué quieres?- preguntó con fastidio.

-A que vayas a hablar con cierta persona de cabellera rosa.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. El peliverde bufó.

-El que tiene problemas amorosos por resolver eres tú.- dijo y luego le dio un empujó en dirección donde se encontraba Haruna. Al ver que el peliblanco se ponía más rojo que el cabello de Hiroto por casi chocar con la chica, no pudo evitar estallar de la risa.

Por su parte, Yuri se acercó tímidamente a Goenji, quien en esos momentos estaba hablando con Kidou e Izumi, quienes estaban tomados de la mano. Kidou fue el primero en verla y tras decirle algo al delantero, los tres dejaron su conversación y se voltearon hacia la italiana. Goenji le dedicó a Yuri una de esas sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a ella y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se abrazaron.

-Bueno, los dejamos solos.- dijo Izumi para luego arrastras al estratega con ella.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando a los ojos un rato y luego Goenji la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la Torre de Metal y le señaló que subiera las escaleras. La chica le hizo caso y comenzó a subirla, y el delantero no tardó en imitarla. Una vez arriba, la chica quedó impresionada por la vista. Nunca había estado allí arriba. Sentía que ese lugar era muy especial como para subir solo y nunca nadie la había invitado a subir. Cuando Goenji llegó junto a ella a la baranda, apretó con fuerza la correa de su bolso, nerviosa, porque no estaba segura de que si el regalo que tenía allí dentro para el delantero iba a gustarle. Goenji, en cambio, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y jugó nervioso con el pequeño envoltorio que allí había.

Se tomaron de la mano y juntos miraron la vista nocturna de la ciudad Inazuma. Yuri miró tímidamente el rostro de su novio, el cual tenía la mirada fija en la ciudad, nerviosa. Agradeció que en ese momento llevara guantes puesto, ya que de no ser así, Goenji habría notado que le sudaba la mano. Pero algo, no sabía exactamente qué, hizo que el delantero se volteara a verla y le preguntó con la mirada qué le sucedía.

La chica solo negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Goenji rió por lo bajo, le sorprendía, y más de una vez le divertía, lo vergonzosa que la italiana podía llegar a ser. Apretó cariñosamente su mano para que lo mirara a la cara. La chica se volteó a verlo y una vez más quedó impactado por su belleza. Sus ojos calipsos brillaban con las luces navideñas y ese leve rubor que tenía en las mejillas le daba un encanto natural.

-Sé que la tradición es abrir los regalos la mañana de Navidad, pero...- dijo el muchacho y sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño paquete. Lo contempló unos segundos y luego se lo extendió.- Pero quería ver tu rostro en persona cuando lo abrieras.

Yuri miró a Goenji mientras mientras tomaba el obsequio. Le había dicho que no hacía falta que le comprara algo, pero al parecer la pareja se parecía en algo, ambos eran igual de cabezotas respecto a los detalles para las celebraciones especiales, cómo su aniversario o sus cumpleaños. Desató el pequeño moño plateado y el envoltorio se abrió. Vio una caja de terciopelo azul rectangular y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Miró a su novio de nuevo. Eso era demasiado.

-No exageres.- dijo con una sonrisa. Yuri lo besó en los labios antes de abrir la cajita.

-Te amo.- musitó. Goenji volvió a besarla.

Dentro de la cajita había un collar de oro con un dije con forma de corazón de cristal. Era hermoso, pero la chica estaba más impresionada por el gesto del chico que el regalo en sí.

-Pero si ésta es...- dijo sin salir de su asombro.

-El collar que mi padre una vez le regaló a mi madre.- respondió el chico. Yuri ya había escuchado esa historia.

-No puedo aceptarla.- dijo devolviéndole la caja, pero el chico no se lo permitió.

-No seas, baka, por algo te la estoy dando.- dijo con algo de fastidio.- Mi padre no estaba muy confiado cuando se la pedí, pero como ya te conoce, sabe que cuidarás bien de ella.

La chica se sonrojó. Solo había cruzada palabra con su suegro una vez en su vida y no fue una conversación de lo más amistosa. Nunca se habría imaginado que el padre del delantero tuvieran tan buena imagen de ella. Sacó el collar de la caja y se lo entregó a Goenji, para luego darse la vuelta y apartar su cabello, en señal de que se lo pusiera.

El chico lo hizo casi de inmediato. Pasó el collar con delicadeza por el cuello de la chica y luego se lo puso. Una vez que estuvo en el pecho de la chica, ésta se dio vuela y abrazó al muchacho del cuello.

-Grazie.- dijo para luego besarlo. El chico no tardó en devolverle el beso.

Solo habían tres ocasiones en que Yuri hablaba en italiano. Una era cuando hablaba con su hermano, el resto de su familia o con sus amigos de Italia, como Kenji o Fidio. La otra ocasión era cuando insultaba a Ryou, ya que de esa manera el peliblanco no comprendía ni jota de lo que estaba hablando y la otra ocasión era cuando hablaba a solas con Goenji. Aunque el delantero nunca lo admitiría, le gustaba el acento perfecto de la chica.

Una vez que se separaron, la chica comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso y sacó una bolsa roja con una cinta dorada. La chica abrazó el paquete contra su pecho y dio un suspiro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No es tan impresionante como tu regalo, pero...- se lo extendió.- Espero que te guste.- dijo.

Goenji sonrió y tomó el paquete con ambas manos. Pero una vez que lo hizo, sintió como un copo de nieve se derretía sobre su mejilla. Ambos chicos miraron instintivamente el cielo y pudieron ver como comenzaba a nevar. Ambos sonrieron mientras que la nieve se derretía sobre sus rostros. Abajo, sus amigos también se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a gritar de emoción, como si se tratara de la primera nevada del año. A rato la nieve comenzó a acumularse y se inició una guerra de bolas de nieve. Yuri rió ante la escena y luego miró a Goenji para que abriera su regalo.

El chico abrió la bolsa encontró un cuadro. El marcho era de madera y el boceto estaba echo con carbón. Era un retrato de él con Yukka. El chico estaba sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Yuri dibujando, sabía que lo hacía, pero la chica era muy reservada con sus dibujos. La miró a la cara y vio que estaba roja como un tomate, a la espera de que le dijera algo. El chico le dio un beso en la frente.

-Arigatou, está precioso.- dijo. La chica sonrió radiante.

Ambos chicos chicos se abrazaron y se miraron a los ojos. La chica sonrió.

-Feliz Navidad, Shuuya-kun.- dijo para luego besarlo. Y era cierto. Cuando dijo eso, eran justo las doce de la noche.

El chico besó con dulzura y delicadeza a la italiana y la estrechó con más fuerza, como su temiera que se fuera a ir. La amaba mucho y lo mejor de todo, el sentimiento era mutuo. Cuando se separaron, ambos bajaron a la fiesta. Cuando llegaron con los demás, la rubia se escondió tras su novio, quién se cubrió su rostro al ver que le lanzaban una bola de nieve. Todos rieron y siguieron jugando en la nieve un rato más. Mientras que los chicos hacían lo suyo, Yuri se acercó a las chicas.

Fuyukka estaba apoyada contra un poste de luz mirando el espectáculo. En eso Kenji se le acerca con la respiración acelerada, ya que estaba huyendo de Tezuka y Kidou, quienes querían ahogarlo en la nieve por haberlos tomado desprevenidos y haberles puesto nieve dentro de las chaquetas. El chico se acercó a la pelilila e hizo aparecer una camelia blanca en su mano.

-Para ti.- dijo con una sonrisa. La chica tomó la flor sorprendida. ¿Cómo era que el chico sabía que esa era su flor favorita? Entonces el chico miró hacia arriba y vio algo, entonces sonrió y se acercó al rostro de la chica y para sorpresa de todos, la besó en los labios. Una vez que se separaron, Kidou y Tezuka tomaron al chico de la chaqueta y lo llevaron a rastras.

-Deja a la pobre chica, tigre.- dijo Tezuka con una sonrisa pícara. Erizawa no pareció molestarse, pero sí que se sonrojó.

-¿Sabías que a Kenji-kun le gustaba Fuyukka?- le preguntó Aki a Yuri. La rubia salió de su asombro para responderle.

-Me lo habrá mencionado alguna vez, pero no pensé que llegara a ser tan atrevido.- dijo la italiana.

-El poder del muérdago.- dijo Rika, todas la chicas la miraron sin comprender. La peliceleste señaló a la parte superior del poste en el que Fuyukka se apoyaba para no desmayarse de la impresión. Allí estaba el muérdago que Rika había colgado.

-Kenji-baka.- dijo Yuri divertida.

-¿Alguien más quiere probar el muérdago?- preguntó la chica de Osaka pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Izumi y Toko. Ambas chicas se sonrojaron fuertemente y miraron "discretamente" a Kidou y a Tezuka, respectivamente.

-Tú también puedes tu beso navideño.- dijo pícaramente Yuri a Haruna, mientras que miraba a Ryou, quien en ese momento cayó de cara a la nieve después de recibir un bola de nieve de Fudou en la nuca.

Rika y Yuri intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron con complicidad. Ambas tomaron a las otras tres chicas de los brazos y las arrastraron hacia dónde estaban los muchachos esquivando las bolas de nieve que en ese minuto volaban por los aires. Yuri, quien iba con Haruna y Toko, primero empujó hacia dónde estaba Ryou, provocando que la chica de gafas casi se cayera al suelo de no se por que el peliblanco alcanzó a sujetarla de la cintura para evitar su caída.

Haruna miró temerosa a Matsura, quien sonreía y le hacía señas para que continuara. La chica dio una mirada fugaz hacia dónde estaba su hermano, pero vio que Rika ya se había encargado de eso y trataba de establecer una conversación entre Izumi y el estratega. La chica miró a Ryou y vio que éste la miraba sin comprender lo que sucedía. La chica solo respiró profundo y se lanzó al ataque. Rodeó el cuello del chico y lo besó. El peliblanco estaba tan sorprendido que en un inicio no reaccionó, pero una vez que lo hizo, no tardó en devolverle el beso.

Yuri y Toko sonrieron, pero la sonrisa de la pelirrosa no tardó en desaparecer al ver la cara de malicia de su amiga rubia. La chica solo la empujó hacia dónde estaba Tezuka. Ambos chocaron con sus espaldas. El peliverde se volteó a verla y se sorprendió de lo sonrojada que estaba, la chica fulminó a su amiga con la mirada, pero luego miró al chico a la cara. Zato no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y le pidió a Yuri con la mirada que le explicara. La italiana solo le guiñó un ojo. El chico comprendió y le agradeció mentalmente. Tomó la barbilla de Zaizen y acercó su rostro para depocitar un dulce beso en sus labios. Cuando se separaron, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

Matsura miró hacia donde estaba Rika para ver que tal le había ido. No espera tan buenos resultados, ya que la pobre Izumi era más que tímida cuando de Kidou se trataba, pero quedó con la boca abierta (al igual que el resto) al ver a Izumi besando a Kidou. Y por la cara de sorpresa que tenía el chico, dedujeron la rubia había besado al estratega por sorpresa.

Yuri rió y miró al cielo, disfrutando como la nieve mojaba su rostro. Estaba feliz. Hace años que no se sentía feliz en esa fecha. Todos los años, esa fecha la pasaba con sus abuelos y primos, y no es que no los quisiera, si no que sentía que faltaba algo, algo que hasta ahora sabía qué era. Amor. Quería más que nada en el mundo a sus primos, a sus tíos y a sus abuelos, pero todas las fechas festivas eran tiempo de penas, recordando a Kei y a Rebecca Matsura. Pero ahora, sentía que esa tristeza que siempre siente por no tener padres, disminuía al menos un poco. Acarició su relicario y luego lo abrió y vio la fotografía que ahí dentro tenía. Sonrió y una lágrima de felicidad se deslizó por su mejilla.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien le limpiaba su lágrima. Era Goenji, quien la miraba preocupado al ver que observaba su relicario. Posó su mano sobre la mano que sostenía el relicario y la otra la posó en la mejilla de la rubia.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó. La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

-Mejor que nunca.- respondió. El delantero sonrió, más tranquilo, y se acercó al rostro de la chica para besarla. Se miraron directo a los ojos cuando se separaron.- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz Navidad!<strong>

**Aquí está la sorpresa, Jerry-san ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y por favor, dejen reviews y díganme que opinan :)**

**¡Les mando un fuerte abrazo!**

**¡CIAO!**


End file.
